A balloon vending machine has already been suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,490. In this case, the non-inflated balloons accommodated inside are put on a long belt with a proper distance between each and they are conveyed by means of the belt. Accordingly in such case, a troublesome operation is required for fitting the balloons to the belt beforehand and besides addition of more balloons before all of them are consumed is difficult because it is possible only by exchanging the belt as the whole. Further in such machine, it is difficult for a purchaser to select a particular kind of balloon according to his taste, because the balloons are delivered in such order as arranged on a belt beforehand.